


Hot Like Ipanema

by VermontScribble



Category: Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brazil, M/M, Zazu has freckles, it gay, one night and theyre already killing eachother with kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: And no one can compare like Zazu does.
Relationships: Skully/Zazu (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hot Like Ipanema

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt list. Prompt one was 'hot; and I was in no way backing down on my chances to absolutely throw myself into this tiny ship. I am a nightmare, but I am usually a very normal person, I can assure you. Again, I keep requests open on Tumblr (vermontwrites) and suggestions/things I can improve on open in the comments. If there's anything, I mean this, throw it my way. Thank you, lovelies. Enjoy.

Summer was welcome to some. The sun’s rays are a wonderful sight after a few days of rain pouring down endlessly. However, for other people, summer was less welcome. There were more enjoyable things than an evening stroll on a crowded beach. There were far more interesting things, in fact, that Skully was taking himself to Ipanema beach that evening. 

Whilst Zazu sat on the balcony of a five star with a rum and coke, Skully was standing in the cool ocean, wondering things that had never once crossed his mind before. He saw lovers strolling hand in hand, giggling to one another in a language called love. At first, the feeling of seeing others so happy was welcoming, but gradually, humankind made every envious being into a spiteful bitch. 

If he truly did love Zazu, why did he feel so angry without him. Was it the thought that someone would snag him up if he didn’t have the rather handsome little bantam hanging off his arm? He didn’t know  _ what _ it was, but it felt like it didn’t belong. He almost felt rage at those who did have their lovers clinging onto them like life machines at the hospital. 

Skully had half the conscience to throw a pebble at the two sitting ahead of him. Was it pent up jealous rage? The thought of being alone on an evening like this? The fact he didn’t have a hottie standing beside him? God, he hated whatever it was he was feeling. His head said to make a beeline back to the hotel, but something else told him to stay. 

* * *

Zazu tips back the last of his drinks and swishes the tiny dreg that refused to come out of the glass at all. The view he had was marvelous, and with the sun setting slowly across the horizon, he couldn’t wish for a better holiday. He should have gone with Skully, he thinks. 

He leans back in his chair and stares out into the warm Rio night. This was bliss. Nothing could compare to this. There were few things he could think of right then, and none of them were particularly good comparisons if anyone chose to ask about them. 

He thinks of other holidays he’s been dragged along to. He thinks of all the times he’s been out of America for countless business trips with Mufasa. He liked those times, back when Mufasa was in charge and he was the assistant only worrying about collecting paperwork and tiny little things the boss needed. Unfortunately, it was no longer the case. He thinks back to the holidays he went on with his family back when he was a young boy growing up in the metal and glass jungle of London. 

He never imagined he’d be in a 5 star hotel overlooking Ipanema beach in the warm, breezy city of Rio de Janeiro. Skully’s home, the place he called home at least. It was just as dreamy and woozy as Zazu had imagined looking at the pictures Skully had lazily shown him on a dinner date one night. 

He wished he was standing beside Skully now, with his feet in the cool ocean. Why had he decided the balcony was better? He longed to be out there enjoying the cool coastal breeze and watching as night fell. It seemed ideal, but he had begged Skully to stay back so he could finish his drink. Silly, really, considering how much fun Skully must be having. It made Zazu feel slightly jealous. He rolled his eyes, getting up slowly with the heaviest sigh he could muster. He was sure he had a bottle of wine left under the table. 

Finding his time on the beach to be just as boring as he imagined it would be, Skully began to trudge back to the hotel, grabbing another bottle of rum along the way. Perhaps he and Zazu could be off their heads and wrecked by three AM. It didn’t seem right, but Skully didn’t care. Something told him it was the perfect idea. 

* * *

When he swung open the door, already slightly tired and stumbling to find the table, Zazu was groping around under it for something. The light near the bedside table was on, but the light was poor. Skully assumed with the quality of the hotel that their lights would be a bit better than  _ that _ . 

“Looking for something?” He asked. Zazu smacked his head, cursed like a sailor and got up, staggering to sit down on the end of the bed. 

“The wine. How come you’re back? I presume your intuition gave you a right smack across the face?” Zazu asked, getting comfortable. Skully retrieved the wine, looking it over to assess the quality. Like he knew  _ anything _ about good wine. Zazu cocked an eyebrow and looked over, smirk wiped across his face. Cheeky bugger, Skully thought. 

“I was worried, is all. You should have come. You would have loved it!” Skully exclaimed, popping the top on the wine. The rum had been abandoned on the table, they’d have at it later. 

“I was thinking I would have. I regret not joining you, now,” Zazu said, getting comfortable. He’d gotten changed since Skully had been out. It wasn’t anything Skully hadn’t seen before, but something about Zazu’s freckles just made Skully feel a certain way. 

“I bet you do. I regret not staying,” Skully said with a grin. There were implications behind that grin that he wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with. Of course, Skully hardly ever kept a lewd grin on his face for more than a few seconds. He got the message then, Zazu supposed. 

“Oh, come off it. This is nothing,” 

“Oh. I don’t mean that. I just think I don’t need the beach anymore. Not when I have you,” Skully said, leaning in closer. Zazu looked vexed for a moment, titling his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I have you, and damn, you’re hot like Ipanema,” Skully said with a chuckle. Zazu’s face flushed. Skully could at least feel some sort of achievement then. He took a swig of their wine and looked out the window, smiling. 

“You really are,” He finished. Zazu sighed happily, grinning from ear to ear. Flattery achieved, they both thought. 


End file.
